Your Guardian Angel
by AshofthedecendingTransmutation
Summary: What happens late at night, when you think your staring down at your own death, do you get hit by the on coming car? Or do you get pushed out of the way? It all comes down to the last few seconds. Giripan, hints of other relationships.
1. Everybody Else

Seconds merely elapsed as the pubescent Japanese boy was staring down his own death. He was simply crossing the street when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the intense light coming from what appeared to be a 74' mustang. _It's all over..._ Is what the boy thought, well, until he felt a hard shove come from behind him, then, a /thud/ sound came soon after. He fell down, close to the hard concrete of the sidewalk, he had scrapes running up and down his arms, and a minor wound on his forehead. Someone ended up getting hit in the aftermath, he wondered who would do such a courageous thing, though he got on all fours and cocked his head to see who it was. He screamed as if bloody murder happened. "N-no!" Of all people it /had/ to be him, the one that he was close friends with, no, it wasn't Feliciano, nor Ludwig, it was... Heracles.

The car stopped promptly as soon as it hit the cat lover. A tall man emerged from the nearly antique vehicle. When Kiku got up from the uncomfortable position he was in, he bolted over to the Greek man, but realized who hit him, the only real known enemy of Heracles, Sadiq. He couldn't gather enough attention to the Turkish man, he was frightened about his friend that laid on the ground, unconscious. He knelt down and pulled him onto his lap, tears streamed from his brown orbs and fell onto the olive toned skin of the unresponsive man. "H-Heracles! W-wake up!" He yelled at him, and did for many moments until the man, still standing by the car, smirked devilishly.

"Finally I did something good to that Feta-breath.." The Turkish man muttered evilly, Kiku only stared at him with deep sadness. He was sure, if he hit him instead, he wouldn't be like this. He never understood why they hated each other with such might, was it cause of him, could that really be the logical reason? Soon, Sadiq got back in his car and drove away from the scene.

The Greek man was still breathing, but not well, his body grew cold in the arms of the Asian male. "P-please, don't die on me.. This wasn't supposed to happen to you, gomennasai..." He didn't know what to do, he didn't own a cellular phone so he couldn't call anyone for help, no one was nearby either, the least he could do for the man was gently pull him out of the street and onto the sidewalk.

There he sat, with him in his lap once more, thinking the worst of things, death.

Heracles breathing got slower and slower, which made Kiku panic madly, until he thought he saw another vehicle drive close to them, thankfully it stopped when the person saw the two in the condition they were in. Out came a somewhat tall British man known as Arthur and scurried over to the two in horror. "What in bloody hell happened?" He hollered.

The young boy looked up, eyes bloodshot from crying. "Please Arthur, you have to take him to a hospital! He's been hit b-by Sadiq, and his breathing is weakening! I don't want him to die..." He sobbed as he let Arthur take him and carefully put him inside his car. Kiku lost all of his composure, and calmness, he seemed heartbroken, which no one ever saw him like this before. The English man bent down next to the weeping one and put his arm around his small frail body.

"It will be alright mate, come on, we should get going.." The little one nodded as he got up, well, with the help of the other. He got in the backseat and held onto Heracles, while Arthur got in the drivers seat and drove off as fast as he possibly could.

Kiku looked down at the handsome face that the Greek man had, he felt as if he owed him his own life, and, he felt different about him as well, though he couldn't tell what sensation was arising in his body. He slowly started to hum one of the Greek's favorite Japanese songs that he had showed him, and soon started to sing it.

"Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuku Anata ni aitai, Togireta yume utsutsu Utakata no negai,

Utagau koto mo nakute wo tori, Futari aruite kita kono michi, Ne yakusoku shita yo ne?

「Donna ni ooki na kabe mo futari de koete yukou」,Doushite mou inai no? Ima sugu anata ni aitai,

Tozashita mama no kokoro Subete ga kowakute, Doko made yukeba ii? Mou arukenai yo,

Yume de aeru kara yume wo mite, Mata kieyuku zanzou, Sou nagareboshi no you ni,

Mabushii hikari wa anata Yozora no matou namida, Kokoro no kagi ni natte Tozashita tobira wo hiraite,

Itsuka anata ni aeru nara iitai,「Donna ni ooki na kabe mo futari de koete kita ne」  
「Arigatou Mou nemuttete Hitori de arukeru kara」,

Anata to miteita yume wo Kokoro no kagi ni kaete, Kanarazu kono yozora ni Itsuka asa wo tsureteku you,

Ah.. Dare mo ga mune ni kakusu Kokoro no kizu he to hibike, Tozashita mon wo nukete Todoke oto yo yami wo terashite.."

He daintily stroked his cheek as he finished the song, it was Serenade by Versailles, the one that he knew that Heracles loved the most out of all the other songs that he showed him when he was last visiting. Even if the man was unconscious, he could tell that he sensed happiness inside of his body. "Everything will be okay Heracles, we're almost there.." He held onto one of his hands tightly before lightly sweeping his lips across it.

**( Well, that was my first try at Giripan... I know what your probably thinking, it sucked badly... I know I still have to update Saviour, I promise I will, I've just had this stuck in my mind for a long while and decided to actually type it so I didn't forget it. Oh, almost forgot... Don't forget to review! And.. I do not own the song used in this story.. xD )**


	2. Believe

"So doctor, how is he doing?" The little Japanese man asked him, still shaking like crazy.

"He got hurt badly, but he should be fine. Are you a relative of his or do you know any one that he is related to that we can get in contact with?" Kiku just shook his head before replying.

"N-no, I-I'm not related to him, a-and... his mother died a long time ago..." He slightly gulped, thinking that he may not see him since he was not a blood relative of his. "C-can I see him?" He asked, very frightened.

"I'm sorry to hear about his mother, I wish him the best and I think I can let you see him, but he is currently unconscious, we're not sure of when he will wake up, but hopefully it will be soon. Follow me, I'll show you to his room." Arthur stayed in the waiting room while Kiku followed Heracles doctor.

They slowly approached room 34B, and when the male saw all the IV's in his body when the doctor opened the door, he yelled, quite loudly. "Heracles!" He hastily ran over to his side in concern. Seeing all these needles in his arm and hand though made him slightly nauseous. "Gomennasai, it's all my fault, this shouldn't of happened to you.." He gently held onto his left hand which luckily didn't have any needles in it. "I wish it happened to me, I deserve it, you've done nothing horrible, yet I have, being apart of the Axis Powers back then with Feliciano and Ludwig, we did some terrible things, and they almost made me declare war upon you, I couldn't do such a thing, and now, I finally realized why, it isn't because your my friend.. I-It's because-"

Suddenly, two cops, one male, and one female, burst into the room. "Kiku Honda?" The male one asked.

"Y-yes?" He replied in question as he turned around to face them.

"We'd like to ask you some questions on what happened tonight to Mr. Karpusi, if you'd please come with us..." The female one stated.

"N-no, I-I can't leave him, not again, I've done it too many times in my past, and I've regretted it.. He needs me here whether he is unconscious or not.. P-please, let me do the questions here, I promise that I will answer truthfully, the man who did this deserves to be locked up forever.."

They both looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement, soon after, the female one spoke once again. "Alright, we'll do it here, but no tricks.."

"I would never trick you guys.." He held onto the Greek's hand a little tighter.

"So..." The male one pulled up a seat and stared right at him. "How did all of this happen..?" He asked as he pulled out a black notebook and a pen.

"I-I was crossing the street by myself, unaware that anyone was near, and right when I was crossing, a car was coming at full speed straight at me, I thought I was about to be hit when I felt someone push me out of the way, soon I heard something get hit, by the time I snapped out of shock I turned around and saw that Heracles-san had pushed me out of the way. I ran over to him and the man from the car emerged, h-he was happy that he hit him since he had always hated him.. He left quickly then later on A-Arthur drove by and saw Heracles and I on the sidewalk, he brought us to the hospital and that's about it.." Tears silently fell from his brown, almost black orbs, slowly staining his pale face.

The female officer lightly placed her hand upon Kiku's should for comfort. "Hey, it's okay, we'll get whoever hit him, but we gotta know who it was or at least what he looks like. Can you do that for us?"

He nodded in agreement and began to speak. "I-It was Sadiq, Sadiq Adnan. He's a Turkish man who has always hated Heracles-san, I never knew why, but I think I now know..."

"Any information on why would help us majorly ." The male one spoke up once more while idling the pen over the paper.

"B-Because... I-I think he's jealous of how close Heracles-san and I are friends with each other.." He put his attention back on the Greek, a small smile forming upon his face when he saw how peaceful his friend looked, even if he was unresponsive at the moment.

"Thank you Kiku, that's all for now, if you have any other information for us, you know where to call." With that, both the cops left, just the two remained, the Asian, and the Greek.

**( So what did you think? Let me know in a review! :D )**


	3. Deep Within

It was ten days before the accident, Kiku was over at Heracles just hanging like they usually did. It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining brightly, birds were singing a lovely melody and the two were on the porch together, sitting particularly close. Heracles always tried to think of ways to tell Kiku how much he cared about him, but he never thought of a way, plus, he was afraid of losing what they had as friends, he just couldn't risk it.

The Japanese man didn't have any feelings like the Greek one did, anyways, it was wrong for people in his nation to date the same gender. Though when things got suspiciously silent, the brown haired man spoke up. "Kiku, have you ever had a crush on someone, or ever loved them?" He asked calmly while half asleep.

He looked at him in shock for the sudden question that he was never expecting to hear anytime in his life. "N-no, I've never had a crush on anyone Heracles-San. Why would you ask such a question?" He asked in return, waiting for his response.

"I-I was just wondering.. I didn't mean to bother you with it, I apologize." Kiku looked over at the Greek, feeling slightly guilty for making him feel a bit terrible.

"H-Heracles-San, gomennasai, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, please forgive me for doing such a thing towards you.. I just wasn't expecting you to ask me such a thing is all.." Heracles pulled him into a warm, yet, loving and caring embrace. His eyes closed as he rested his chin upon the Japanese man's shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you Nihon, I could never be upset at you, or even hate you, you mean too much to me, I don't want to lose you ever." The shorter man slowly found his arms wrapped around the others, in surprise of what he had just heard. "Also, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, I just haven't been able to have the courage to tell you.."

Kiku tilted his head in confusion as he pulled away somewhat, wondering what the brown haired man had been wanting to say. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He said with a small chuckle behind his delicate voice.

The soft green eyes of Greek man opened half way, his gaze was almost emotionless, but full of love. "S-... S'agapo..." A whisper came from his light colored lips. Did the other realize what he said, or not?

"Heracles, you know I don't really know Greek..." He shook his head but smiled. "Why don't you tell me in English, or at least Japanese?"

He shook his head and clutched onto Kiku's small shoulders as he pulled away. "I apologize, but I can't. I'd prefer you to figure it out on your own. He looked up into the chocolate orbs of the one he secretly loved, knowing that he would never get what he wanted most. "S-still friends... Right...?" He stuttered, worried about the worst.

"Always."


End file.
